


Hope Key

by Firelizard46



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: Murphy knows something bad is going to happen, but Connor will not listen to him. Connor the hard way to listen to his brother, but learns it too late.





	Hope Key

Murphy MacManus knew something would go bad on this job. They had already been having several complications, but his brother, Connor, just brushed off his comments.

  
"Ye just over reacting, Murph. Nothin is going to happen. I promise," Connor says, giving Murphy a pat on the shoulder.

  
"If ye say so Con, but I still tink we should wait," Murphy says, loading up his bag with his guns and ammo.

  
"No," Connor says, moving to walk out of their apartment.

  
Well, Murphy is right. The job started of bad and only got worse. By the time they are done, Connor has been shot in his arm and Murphy in his leg.

  
As they exited the building, thinking everyone is accounted for and dead, they were greeted by a man in a clean suit and holding a shotgun, pointing it right at Connor.

  
Neither brother had much time to react before the man shot. Murphy instantly pushes Connor as the way, but as he does Connor grabs Murphy, which makes Murphy fall with him.

  
Connor quickly grabs his gun and shot the man right in the head. Connor waits a few seconds before moving to check Murphy, who’s not moving.

  
Connor thinks Murphy just hit his head when they fell, and knocked him out, but Connor quickly notices blood all around his brother.

  
Connor quickly but carefully rolls Murphy over, and he is horrified to see that Murphy was hit.

  
"Murph?" Connor asks, shaking his brother slightly.

  
"Con?" comes a weak reply.

  
"Don't talk Murph. I will get you help soon, so hang in there." Connor says, tears springing to his eyes.

  
"Listen to me Connor," Murphy says, wiping at the tears falling down Connor's face.

  
"I'm listening," Connor says, the tears coming harder because he knows these are his brother’s last words.


End file.
